


The Spy is in Danger?

by ED3765



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Gag, Socks, Spy - Freeform, Tights, gagged, hostage, kidnap, tiedup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ED3765/pseuds/ED3765
Summary: Was it an escape mental person? Or was it really a spy now in enemy hands? The world may never know.... I hope you all enjoy!As always, read, comment and fav.-ED3765
Kudos: 1





	The Spy is in Danger?

In a suburban area at night, a female with long wet brown hair wearing dark clothing with a matching overcoat clutched her side as she breathlessly ran through the downpouring rain as in her other hand she held a small hand pistol. 

"Th-This can't be..." she gasped as she got shot with a strong tranquilizer dart, she managed to pull it out before a lot of it got into her system, but she started to feel woozy and her vision blurring slightly. "If I don't get back to MI9 soon, those creeps are sure to get me and pump me of all the information I know, oh Vera you've seen better times nghgn..." Vera grunted as she eyed a nearby house that was walled off with a high stone wall, the gate leading inside was slightly open. 

"Need to exercise my right to intrude..." Vera muttered as she had to hide out somewhere till she was herself again and made her way into the home via a backway entrance. 

\---------

"Hrrmm hrrmm hrmmm, a young female with short raven hair wearing a long sleeve dark red shirt with a black skirt with dark tights and below the knee navy socks hummed as she lean back into her comfy relaxing chair up in her bedroom. Her name was Olivia, and she was home from college for the season and much to her luck her parents were away on business for the night, leaving the house alone for her. 

"No parents, no over the break homework, just me and hours of Flimflix to kill the nighttime with!" Olivia cried happily as she stretched out her limbs, though let out a shuddering breath. "Though the heater would be on the fritz..." she muttered tugging at her extra leg wear and sighed. "This is what you get for living cheaply..." she said picking up her tablet and scrolled through some news. "Same old same old, bank robbery, elderly donating to the community and... huh an escaped local insane asylum patient, someone is slacking on the job," Olivia remarked glancing at the image on the article and about to pull up a movie as she heard something from the floor below. 

"Huh? Lucy? Oh, what has that darn cat broken now?" she muttered with an annoyed sigh as she got up and began to head downstairs only to stop suddenly halfway down the steps, staring on a bit confused at Vera who was climbing the steps. "Wha-What? Who are you?" Olivia asked fearful as the woman glanced up at her, thinking the house was empty. 

"I can't tell you, but I'm going to ask you to surrender quietly!" Vera ordered, not wanting to drag anyone else into her information concealment predicament. 

"No way!" Olivia cried out rushing back to her room, Vera tsking as she began to follow her. "Ahh, this would happen! My phone, where is my phone?!" Olivia cried out looking her room over, seeing it on her bed as she snatch it up and pressed the button to have it come to life, only for it to remain dark. "Aaah! That's right it’s dead! Charger, I need my charger!" she said looking around wildly before remembering it was downstairs. 

"Worst place..." she muttered moving to close and lock her door, but Vera already beat her there to it, throwing the door open and knocking Olivia to the floor. "Gaah!" she cried out seeing Vera point her gun to her. 

"Sorry, I can't let the enemy find out about me, I need you to remain quiet as I recover..." Vera said panting which Olivia now had a good look of her attacker and recognized her.

"N-No one needs to be harmed, can't we talk this out?" Olivia asked as Vera merely waved her gun towards Olivia's bed. 

"On your bed, now!" Vera commanded as Olivia slowly moved to do so, not wanting to entice her attacker knowing she could be very dangerous. Once on her bed, Olivia watched as Vera picked up a few pairs of her discarded dark tights that landed on her floor after her traveling bag had burst open. 

" _Oh, why didn't I clean up my room sooner?_ " Olivia groaned in her mind knowing where this was going as she soon found her wrists bound tightly with one pair, another pair used around her ankles with a third one used to connect the two for a tight hogtie. 

"This will keep you out of my hair..." Vera remarked while pulling a dark blue pillowcase off of a nearby pillow. 

"Look, I won't scream so don't-" Olivia began to beg but one of her low white ankle socks was picked off of the ground, which was shoved into her mouth with the pillowcase tightly wrapped between her lips and knotted off behind her head. "Nrrrmfffmfmph!" she groaned weakly through her gag as Vera panted feeling woozier. 

"Now stay, I'll be back once I rested..." she remarked while slowly making her way downstairs to keep an eye on the front door for any enemy spies after her. 

"Mrmrmfmf..." Olivia groaned, knowing her attacker wasn't well in the head as she couldn't trust to remain helpless in her care and began to struggle. She pulled and tugged with her wrists, kicking her feet back and forth wildly, trying to get some traction to break free of her bonds. 

"Grhrhrm! Hrhrhrmr! Nrnrnrghghgn! Mmmmhhhphh!" Olivia grunted madly through her gag, squirming and rolling about wildly on her bed, stopping for a moment to let out a flustered huff past her thick gagging as she kept on struggling. Eventually after a while of tugging on her bindings, the smoothness of her nylon bindings finally allowed her wrists to slip free, which she pulled her arms forward feeling stiff from the hogtie position. 

"Gaack!" she gasped out while rolling her tight cleavage gag down around her neck and pulling out her damp sock from her mouth. "Gross, I'm never leaving clothing on my floor again..." she remarked with a long gasp and soon undid the rest of her bindings. "I got to get out of here and call the cops..." Olivia remarked as she carefully made her way downstairs, finding her attacker passed out in a front chair near the door. 

"Alright..." she muttered finding it best to simply get out of the house and get ahold of someone as she made her way to the front door. As she did though she stepped on a rather old floorboard, the loud creaking sound jolting Vera awake. 

"HOLD IT!" Vera screamed in a mad like state while looking around and waving her gun just as wildly, Olivia looking back at her in horror as Vera narrowed her eyes at her. "I knew it! You are an enemy spy! You were going to warn them of my location weren't you!" she cried out while shakingly pointing her gun at Olivia who raised her hands up. 

"I'm just a student home for vacation! Don't harm me!" she cried out as Vera soon waved her gun at the chair. 

"SIT!" Vera commanded as Olivia slowly did so as Vera helped herself to a few nearby piles of rope that Olivia's father left after doing outside work. "This will hold you till I fully recover..." Vera muttered in a slight crazy tone as she used the rope to bind Olivia's wrists and ankles tightly in a cuff style. She grabbed the last of the coil of rope and wrapped it around the chair and to Oliva’s lower chest to hold her to the chair itself. 

"Please, just untie me, we can talk this out!" Olivia cried out as she felt her rope bonds cinched tightly with Vera wobbling away from her. 

"What to use..." Vera said vanishing into the kitchen and returning with a wet wash rag which Oliva cringed at. 

" _Please be clean..._ " Olivia begged in her mind as the rag was soon worked into her mouth, the pillowcase that she forgot about around her neck was soon rolled back up into place over her lips to hold it in with the knotted ends pulled on to make it grip tightly around her lips and cheek skin. "Nrnrnfmfmph..." Olivia groaned weakly as Vera panted. 

"Now stay, you don't want to get free again..." Vera warned with a wave of her gun as she wobbled off to another room. 

"Frrrmrph!" Olivia cursed out as she pulled and tugged at her bindings and stomp her sock feet onto the floor in frustration. As she pulled and shifted her wrists and ankles in her bonds, she knew she couldn't slip out easily with these. "MRMRMRM!" she cried out extremely annoyed which her voice made another voice sound out. 

"I'm sorry, I couldn't understand what you said, please try and speak louder," an automated listening device called out to Olivia. 

"Mphpfm?!" Olivia gasped out in the direction of her family's automated Lexa device. " _If I can just get my gag off, I can call the cops!_ " Olivia thought knowing the device was tied to an emergency dial system. 

Looking around to see her intruder nowhere in sight, Olivia began to scoot her chair closer to the device that sat on a large and well sturdy table, taking care to not make too much noise. 

"Mghghg, hghg, ghghg, mgng, mghghgm!" she grunted moving closer to Lexa. 

"I'm sorry, I still couldn't understand you," the device said, making Olivia grunt annoyed. 

" _Shut up before you bring that sicko back in!_ " Olivia thought fearful though wished Lexa had a gag understanding mode. With enough work she managed to get close to the device and to the table corner and began slowly grind her gag against the edge of the table. 

"Mgmg, mgmg, hghg, ngng, mgmg, mghg, mrrrm..." Olivia grunted annoyed but with enough work her gag slipped down around her chin, finally allowing her to work the wet rag out onto her lap. "Gaack!" she coughed softly. "Le-Lexa, call the police to my house, reason escaped mental hospital patient!" Olivia cried out softly to the device as it turned red for emergency. 

"I understand, calling the police to this residence!" the device said as Olivia felt relived as it took mere minutes before sirens were heard outside. Before long the police came rushing in and soon had Vera in custody and released Olivia from her bonds. 

\--------

"I have important MI9 information! I must meet with my contacts!" Vera screamed out as she was now placed into a tight straitjacket, her ankles shackled as she was escorted into the back of a padded transport medical vehicle. 

"Don't worry, we'll take you right to them in a very soft room," an officer assured her while they took a moment to sedate her further. 

"You alright kid? Great work getting a hold of us," an officer said as Olivia stood out on her porch, happy to have the crazy person locked up and thankful she read the local news. 

"I'm just glad for modern technology or this could be an old style damsel in distress story..." she joked as the officer also chuckled as they soon made a report ending a rather exciting return home for Olivia. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Was it an escape mental person? Or was it really a spy now in enemy hands? The world may never know.... I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> As always, read, comment and fav.
> 
> -ED3765


End file.
